conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Don Weaso
'My way, or he's a dead motherfucker way." ―Don Weaso explaining the rules of his latest bank heist '''Don Weaso is the leader of the Weasel Mafia and the tertiary villain who appears in Conker's Bad Fur Day and its remake, Conker: Live & Reloaded. History ''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' Uga Buga Don Weaso is a minion of the Panther King who kidnaps Berri halfway through the game and sends her to the Prehistoric Era. He appears when Conker is sent to his office by the Rock Solid bouncer after the latter caught him trying to make off with Don Weaso's money (possibly indicating he owns the club), the Don was in the middle of a meeting between his mafia lackeys, and beats Paulie to death for not respecting him. He then gives Conker a job to do for him, which is wiping out the Uga-Bugas in the cave by raising the lava with a bomb, after Conker does this, Don Weaso is not seen again until later in the game. Heist Don Weaso later appears in the Heist chapter of the game where he sends Conker and Berri out on another job to break into the Feral Reserve Bank and replenish his funds. This was however a trap set up by the Panther King who wanted to get close enough to Conker to turn him into a table leg. Don Weaso then appears in the vault with the Panther King, who orders him to kill Berri, which he does so with his submachine gun. When Heinrich bursts out of the Panther King's stomach, Don Weaso runs behind the throne in fright. Although Don Weaso's ultimate fate is unknown, it is likely that he was sucked into space along with with Professor von Kripplespac, along with the remains of the Panther King and Berri, after the vault/ship's airlock is opened. Multiplayer Heist Don Weaso additionally appears in the Multiplayer Heist game (N64 only). He gives the 4 players (his weasel lackeys) instructions on how to win the game: By running and finding the center of the bank, grabbing the bag of money, and running back to their safe exit of the bank. He will take the winner of the game out for drinks as well as implying that he promoted the winning player to be his "number one guy" for the success, while the loser's feet will be in a block of cement as they are dropped into a pool of water. Trivia *Don Weaso is based on Don Vito Corleone from The Godfather. **His execution of Paulie was a reference to a scene from The Untouchables. *The run of Don Weaso is a parody of'' Alien.'' *He strongly resembles the characters Smarty and Greasy from Roger Rabbit, in that they are evil weasels who pursue the hero for a more powerful evil character. *In the scene where he meets Conker, there was originally going to be a sequence where a Pikachu approaches his area of the desk, he then attempts to lure the Pikachu over to him and then tries to whack the Pokémon with his baseball bat, only to miss and have it get away, and then proceeds to apologize to Conker for interrupting himself, while also making a dark reference to the tagline for the Pokémon franchise before remembering he was going to threaten Conker with cement shoes. According to Chris Seavor, it was removed at Nintendo's request because they "weren't too keen on having their baby bashed", although the data was still present in the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvjAcjLAQXk (2:25)https://twitter.com/conkerhimself/status/64621724066516992 "Ah yes, the Pokemon tail ! That was part of a cutscene we had to cut.Nintendo weren't too keen on having their baby bashed ;)" **The same scene also revealed the specific reason why Don Weaso bludgeoned Paulie to death besides his showing no respect. Specifically, Paulie had been embezzling Don Weaso's "dough" behind his back, and in fact, he was the most recent person to do so before Conker was brought before him upon being caught by the bouncer trying to leave with the cash.https://youtu.be/QvjAcjLAQXk?t=135 Don Weaso: Ah yeah... tryin' to steal my dough, would you? Y'know what happened to the last guy who tried to do that? // Conker: Ahh... I don't think I need free guesses. // Don Weaso: No. You saw what happened. to his then-recent execution of Paulie Don weaso.png DonWeaso.jpg don-weaso-conkers-bad-fur-day-15.jpg Notes and references Category:Villains Category:Weasels Category:Uga Buga Category:Heist Category:Characters Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Enemies Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Swearing Category:Mammals Category:Antagonist Category:Wickedness Character Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Living Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Leaders